A communication unit (e.g., a cellular telephone or pager) of a mobile telecommunication system occasionally performs a registration procedure which informs the system of the communication unit's current location. Location registration is required to enable the system to contact the communication unit when an incoming communication attempt is destined for the communication unit. Location registration information is also useful for billing purposes. As the communication unit moves, it must occasionally re-register with the system.
Each registration process involves an exchange of messages between the communication unit and the system. These registration messages generate communication traffic which is non-revenue bearing in nature. The non-revenue bearing traffic volume is compounded when groups of communication units which are co-located on a mobile vehicle (e.g., communication units on-board an airplane) must individually register with the system. Prior-art mobile group registration procedures require each communication unit to register individually with the system. This individualized procedure results in a large amount of non-revenue bearing traffic.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for simple registration of co-located mobile user groups. Further needed is a method and apparatus to reduce the amount of non-revenue bearing traffic during registration of co-located mobile user groups.